Like all vehicles, aircraft need occasional repair and maintenance to perform as intended by an operator. In some instances, an aircraft may experience a fault during operation. For example, a sensor may determine that a parameter is out of a standard operating range, and in response, may trigger a notification to a controller of the aircraft. The controller may then take action, based on the notification, such as to expedite landing, or to take other action. In some instances, the aircraft may require maintenance before initiating another flight. Any downtime the aircraft has due to maintenance being performed on the aircraft can be expensive and disruptive to an entity that deploys the aircraft.
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), unlike some conventional aircraft, may include many variations of software that operate the UAVs. For example, some UAVs may include the same hardware, but may operate different software for various reasons, such as to cause the UAVs to perform different tasks, operate in different environments or geographical locations, and/or for other reasons. In addition, hardware may vary widely across similar UAVs based on availability of hardware components and/or specific operating needs of the UAVs. For example, some UAVs may be equipped with different transceivers than others to enable different types of communications and/or operate in different environments. These variations in software and hardware present specific challenges in isolating maintenance problems and finding solutions to those problems.